This invention relates generally to the field of portable article holding devices and more specifically to a bath caddy.
Bathtubs are commonly used for bathing purposes around the world. Traditionally, a bathtub includes side walls and a base which together retain water for bathing. During the process of bathing, many people prefer to have a variety of supplies at their disposal. Current method of storing bath related supplies include setting items on the top lip of the bathtub side wall, or setting items in a holder or caddy that can attached to a wall or hang from the shower spigot.One such caddy was invented by David Bellamy and issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,366 in October 1998.The Bellamy design includes a tray that sits on top of the tub wall and a magazine rack that descends downward along the outside of the tub wall. However, there are deficiencies in the Bellamy design as well as other caddies that have been invented in past years. For example, the Bellamy design does not allow the user to compactly store the caddy because of its L shaped construction. Additionally, the design does not take into account the variety of sizes and shapes of items that might be stored in the caddy, such as tall thin items which need to be stored in an upright position. Furthermore, the screw type adjustment means of the tub gripping arms is time consuming and difficult to align. Additionally, the tray in the Bellamy design is not firmly held in place, but merely sitting on top of the wire frame attachment structure, which could accidentally be knocked off. Finally, because the tray portion is located on top of the tub wall, there is danger of knocking items over and out of the tray when entering or exiting the bathtub.